


Une équipe, c'est comme une famille ou presque

by Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [34]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Implied Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Implied Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Implied Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 34. Parce que être dans une équipe c'est comme entrer dans une nouvelle famille. Enfin, pas pour tous. Yaoi. MatsuHana, IwaOi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou voici la requête qui sera un MatsuHana avec une touche d'IwaOi, rating T. Elle sera un peu spéciale du fait que je rajoute quelques petits drabbles en plus (que je ne sépare pas en chapitres ) pour bien introduire le contexte et aussi parce que c'était une vieille idée de fic mais là, elle s'accorde bien avec ce que je veux écrire.
> 
> En clair, c'est à la fois une requête et une fic à part entière que j'écris. Bonne lecture. :)

Etre en équipe, c'est comme être dans une famille. Ce genre d'article était assez à la mode dans les gazettes scolaires et il y en avait un chaque année. Bien sûr le propos changeait à chaque équipe interrogée.

Karasuno :

"Si notre équipe est comme une famille?, fit Sugawara au membre du club de journalisme du lycée, bah, c'est vrai que des fois, j'ai plus l'impression de veiller sur des enfants que de soutenir mes cadets...Même le capitaine de l'équipe de foot me nargue avec ça et cela a tendance à m'énerver.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, renchérit Daichi, ils sont des fois durs à gérer et...

-...Sugaaaa!, cria un Asahi effrayé en tentant de se cacher derrière le numéro 2, il faut que tu m'aides.

\- Ryu, laisse Asahi-san tranquille, cria Nishinoya, tu vois bien qu'il ne veut pas que tu lui rases la barbe et moi non d'ailleurs.

\- Mais il se plaint tout le temps que tout le monde le prend pour un délinquent, répliqua placidement Tanaka.

Sugawara soupira pendant que Daichi grogna, une veine apparente apparaissant sur son front : "Tanaka, Nishinoya, hurla-t-il en poussant les deux garçons, retournez vous étirer et où as-tu eu ce rasoir, Tanaka? C'est interdit d'apporter des objets tranchants au lycée.

\- Peut-être voulait-il se raser le peu de cheveux qu'il lui reste, se moqua au loin Tsukishima.

\- Ferme-la, Tsukishima!, vociféra Tanaka, tu vas voir...

\- ...TAISEZ-VOUS ET ETIREZ-VOUS."

Asahi s'éloigna de Sugawara en lui demandant avec hésitation: "Euh, tu crois que je dois y retourner? Daichi est en colère.

\- Il vaut mieux pour toi, répondit Sugawara en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule.

Asahi partit pendant que Daichi revint pour continuer l'interview. "Donc, poursuivit le capitaine, tu veux savoir si notre équipe est comme une famille. La réponse est...

-...Allez, toi d'abord et dépèche-toi, imbécile, cria une voix autoritaire au loin.

\- Et pourquoi tu dois être le premier à faire les étirements?, maugréa une voix plus aigüe, c'est moi qui ai gagné à la course tout à l'heure.

\- On est arrivé ex-aequo...

-...Ce n'est pas vrai, soupira Daichi en se tapant le front, excusez-moi, ajouta-t-il au journaliste de l'école avant de partir en vociférant, HINATA, KAGEYAMA, ÇA SUFFIT!

-...Ce que veut dire Daichi, lui dit à la place Sugawara, c'est que notre équipe est bien comme une famille dont nous devons nous occuper, lui et moi et...

-...On peut continuer, coupa le capitaine en revenant de nouveau à coté de Sugawara, Ennoshita les surveille. Où en étions-nous déjà?

\- Sugawara a déjà répondu à ma question, fit le journaliste, par contre, juste une question. A votre avis, comment serait composée cette famille? "

Daichi et Koushi se regardèrent avant que Nishinoya n'apparaisse comme par magie entre eux deux en déclarant fièrement : "C'est simple, nous avons papa Daichi, maman Suga, tonton Chikara et nous sommes tous leurs enfants. Asahi, c'est l'ainé et le plus jeune, c'est...voyons voir, ah oui! Kageyama vu que sa date de naissance arrive la plus tard chez les secondes et..." Il avait l'impression de voir une aura sombre émaner de son capitaine. "Euh, je vais vous laisser avant que Daichi-san ne me tue."

Sugawara eut un petit rire pendant que Nishinoya se mit à courir jusqu'au terrain. Sawamura lâcha un soupir las. "J'y vais, fit Daichi en se levant, sinon ils ne vont pas tenir en place.

\- Je te rejoins, dit le numéro 2 avant de dire au journaliste, je suppose que vous avez tout.

\- Oui, pas de souci."

Sugawara le regarda partir avant de se diriger vers Daichi. Leur équipe était certes comme une famille un peu désordonnée mais c'était ça qui rendait les activités plus palpitantes bien qu'épuisantes parfois.

Nekoma :

"Alors est-ce que notre équipe est comme une famille?, se demanda Kuroo avant de répondre, ben je serai tenté de dire oui , bien que tout est une question de point de vue et...COMBIEN DE FOIS JE T'AI DIT DE T'ENTRAINER AUX RECEPTIONS, LEV?, s'emporta-t-il, euh désolé, je disais...

-...Kuroo, occupe-toi de l'équipe, maugréa Yaku, j'en ai ma claque. Entre Lev et Yamamoto qui ne tiennent pas en place et Kozume qui est à fond sur la nouvelle application qu'il a téléchargé sur son téléphone, j'abandonne. Il n'y a que Shibayama et Inuoka qui sont sages et encore...Et puis c'est toi le capitaine que je sache.

\- C'est bon, Yakkun, je m'en occupe, répondit Kuroo en rejoignant les autres sur le terrain afin de les faire travailler à sa manière.

\- Vous devez avoir pas mal de soucis, fit le journaliste, pendant que Yaku prit une bouteille et but une gorgée d'eau.

\- C'est ma principale source d'inquiétude, déclara Yaku en posant la bouteille sur le banc, d'habitude le vice-capitaine Kai est là pour nous seconder Kuroo et moi mais il est absent aujourd'hui et nos cadets sont plus excités que d'habitude, donc c'est difficile de les gérer comme il faut et", il soupira, "je me soucie vraiment de ce qu'ils deviendront quand nous les terminales seront partis mais bon j'espère qu'ils auront mûri d'ici-là. Surtout Lev, je pense qu'il a l'étoffe d'un ace mais il faut qu'il se débarasse de son impulsivité. Ah là là, je vais avoir des cheveux blancs avant d'avoir fini mon année de terminale.

\- Je crois que j'ai la réponse à ma question, répliqua le journaliste du lycée, je vais vous laisser vous entraîner."

Morisuke se demandait ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Bah, Kuroo lui en parlerait après. Lev courut vers lui : "Yaku, Kuroo m'a dit que je devais m'entrainer avec toi."

Vu la mine boudeuse qu'il arborait, le capitaine de Nekoma avait dû lui passer un sacré savon. "Ok, Lev mais interdiction de te plaindre." Lev hocha la tête sans mot dire puis le libero le suivit jusqu'au terrain en soupirant. De tous les joueurs de l'équipe, Lev était celui qu'il devait materner le plus. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait, cela lui plaisait bien malgré tout.

Fukurodani :

"Est-ce votre équipe est comme une famille?"

Akaashi fut en pleine réflexion. Comment expliquer ça sans que Bokuto-san ne l'entende? "Bien sûr que nous sommes comme une famille, répondit la manager Shirofuku qui venait de le rejoindre, nous prenons tous soin de notre cap...

-...Eh, Akaashi, tu viens sur le terrain, dis? J'ai envie de faire des attaques de la mort qui tuent. Hey! Hey!Hey!

\- J'arrive, Bokuto-san. Bon, Shirofuku, je te laisse t'occuper du reste."

La manager hocha la tête pendant que Akaashi partit rejoindre le capitaine de Fukurodani. "Voilà, je pense que vous venez de voir la preuve de ce que j'allais dire. Nous sommes certes une famille mais au lieu que ce soit le capitaine qui s'occupe de ces équipiers, c'est l'inverse. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais Bokuto est très euuuuh sensible. Surtout quand notre équipe pert, on doit souvent l'encourager pour qu'il prenne du poil de la bête et...

-...C'est bon, Akaashi. J'en ai marre, ne me fais plus de passes.

\- Tiens, il s'y met même à l'entrainement maintenant, fit-elle en regardant Bokuto se tenir en retrait.

\- Et vous arrivez à gérer ça?

\- Heureusement que nous avons Akaashi comme vice-capitaine, déclara Yukie en souriant, nous ne savons pas ce que nous ferions sans lui. Par contre, ne parlez pas de ce que vous venez de voir maintenant, Akaashi n'aimerait pas qu'on écrive sur cette facette-là de notre capitaine. Vous avez besoin de savoir autre chose?

\- Non, c'est bon. Merci beaucoup. "

La manager le regarda partir avant de rejoindre Kaori pour ranger les balles. C'était bientôt midi et elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de manger voracement l'énorme panier-repas qu'elle avait préparé pour l'occasion car pour Yukie, la pause-déjeûner, c'était sacré.

"Eh, Akaashi, je pourrais prendre un peu de ton panier-repas, ce midi?, demanda Bokuto au vice-capitaine, le regard implorant.

\- Je t'en ai préparé un, répondit platement Akaashi, façon hamburger, comme tu les aimes. Comme tu t'entraînes bien ces derniers temps, tu as bien besoin d'un petit remontant.

\- Woouhooou!"

La brune eut un petit rire. L'équipe de volley de Fukurodani manquerait vraiment de peps sans ces deux-là.

Il y a trois ans, à Kitagawa Daiichi :

"Ben, comment dire?, fit un Iwaizumi confus, c'est vrai que nous veillons sur nos cadets, Oikawa et moi mais uniquement parce que nous sommes leurs aînés mais de là à dire que nous sommes une famille...

-... Oikawa-san, tu peux me donner des conseils sur les services?, demanda un jeune Kageyama.

\- Non, dégage et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, rétorqua un Oikawa qui le fuyait en lui tirant la langue.

Iwaizumi soupira. "Je reviens dans une minute...Oikawa, pourquoi n'aides-tu pas Kageyama pour une fois ?, maugréa le vice-capitaine en s'efforçant de rester calme, tu nous fous la honte, là.

\- Mais le petit Tobio-chan est BEAUCOUP trop talentueux pour avoir besoin de m...Aïe! Ne me frappe pas la tête, Iwa-chan, tu me fais mal!

\- Tu l'as bien cherché."

Hajime revint vers le journaliste du lycée qui eut un petit rire. "Désolé mais comme j'ai entendu dire que Oikawa s'occupait à aider ses cadets, je me suis dit que cela corresponderait bien à mon article.

\- Oui, fit Iwaizumi en soupirant, mais je suis désolé que cela ne soit pas le cas.

\- Oh que si, le rassura le journaliste, en vous voyant en train de vous disputer avec Oikawa au sujet de Kageyama, j'avais l'impression de voir un père défendre son fils face à sa belle-mère acariatre. Bon je sais que c'est tiré par les cheveux mais...

-...Bizarrement non, déclara Hajime après avoir réfléchi, mais n'en parle pas dans ton article.

\- Non, bien sûr. Cela restera entre nous."

Le vice-capitaine regarda un moment le journaliste partir avant de rejoindre Oikawa sur le terrain en espérant qu'il n'ait pas fait une scène. Il espérait vraiment qu'il changerait lorsqu'il serait au lycée, bien qu'il y ait peu de chances.

Trois ans plus tard, à Aoba Jousai :

Matsukawa et Hanamaki se regardèrent avant que le brun se mit à répondre : "Si nous sommes comme une famille? On va dire que c'est plus compliqué que ça.

\- Ce n'est pas d'une famille que nous avons à nous occuper, proprement dit, renchérit Hanamaki, enfin si, si on prend en considération Kindaichi, Kunimi, Yahaba et Kyoutani, en tant qu'enfants, Watari est un peu une exception, mais disons que nous devons surtout constamment sauver un mariage, oui...

-... Mais Iwa-chan, ne fais pas cette tête-là, implora un Oikawa tout triste à un Iwaizumi visiblement très en colère.

\- Combien fois t'ai-je dit de t'entrainer avec Watari pour tes services?, maugréa le vice-capitaine, Kyoutani n'est pas le libéro de l'équipe.

\- Je me suis dis que Kyouken-chan avait besoin de travailler un peu ses réceptions, répondit le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai d'un ton faussement innocent.

\- En lui envoyant tes services en pleine tête?, commença à crier Hajime, il est à l'infirmerie maintenant." Il soupira. "Bon sang, qu'est-ce que t'as contre lui?

\- Rien, répliqua Tooru en haussant les épaules, j'ai juste fait en sorte que Yahaba lui tienne compagnie et...Aîeuh, pas ma tête!

Hanamaki et Matsukawa secouèrent la tête. "Désolé mais l'interview est terminée, fit Takahiro au journaliste qui hocha la tête avant de partir, comprenant la situation qui devenait conflictuelle. "Je m'occupe d'Oikawa, ajouta-t-il à son ami, toi essaye de raisonner Iwaizumi."

Issei hocha la tête et ils passèrent le reste de l'entrainement à jouer malgré eux les conseillers matrimoniaux. Les deux aidèrent ensuite les autres à ranger avant de se changer vite dans le local et de partir encore plus fatigués que d'habitude. "Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour ces deux-là, déclara Hanamaki en soupirant, on sait qu'ils s'aiment mais ces idiots sont trop occupés à de disputer pour le remarquer."

Matsukawa ne dit mot. Takahiro avait raison, il fallait régler ce problème une bonne fois pour toutes. Cependant, lui même était en plein conflit intérieur. Hanamaki et lui se connaissaient depuis la seconde et ils avaient tout de suite accroché, en étant complémentaires l'un l'autre.

Si Takahiro était du genre franc et généreux, lui était plutôt réservé et désinvolte. Oikawa et Iwaizumi furent de bons amis mais leur vie privée empiétait un peu trop sur leur amitié, une amitié qu'il souhaitait approfondir davantage en quelque chose de plus intime.

"Oui, il faudrait, fit-il en regardant le ciel nocturne à l'horizon, mais on a beau leur dire ça de manière implicite, ils ne comprennent pas malheureusement.

\- Et si on faisait semblant d'être un couple?, lui proposa alors Hanamaki, je sais que c'est stupide mais Oikawa mordra certainement à l'hameçon si on fait ça."

Matsukawa eut un moment d'arrêt. C'était une mauvaise idée pour la simple raison que cela lui donnait de faux espoirs mais en croisant le regard bien décidé de Takahiro, il ne put qu'hocher la tête. Au fond, le noiraud voulut en profiter, même si cette situation idyllique était illusoire.

Tooru remarqua un changement étrange chez Mattsun et Makki. Certes ils étaient proches mais là, ils se tenaient même la main, c'était bizarre. "Dites, leur demanda-t-il pendant la pause déjeûner, vous êtes ensemble maintenant?

\- Oui, répondit Hanamaki en souriant à son (faux) petit ami, cela te pose un problème?

\- N-non, pas du tout, s'empressa de répondre le capitaine, je suis content pour vous, vraiment." Il vit Iwaizumi passer devant la salle de classe en compagnie de Kyoutani et d'autres élèves. "Je vous laisse, Iwa-chan va faire son concours de bras de fer. Je ne vais pas manquer ça. Tu ne viens pas, Makki?

\- Non, je préfère rester avec Issei pour cette fois."

Le capitaine se leva et sortit de la salle de classe, un peu perplexe. Cela dit, Mattsun et Makki étaient tout le temps fourrés ensemble, donc..." On dirait que ça marche, constata Takahiro en regardant Oikawa partir, en temps normal, il s'en serait moqué. "

Matsukawa opina de la tête avant de porter la main de son ami à ses lèvres. Cela surprit et troubla Hanamaki : "Oikawa est parti, tu sais?" Le noiraud ne répondit que par un petit sourire avant de regarder par la fenêtre.

Ils suivirent ensuite les cours une fois la pause finie puis partirent au gymnase s'entrainer.

Hanamaki remarqua que Oikawa tentait de se rapprocher davantage d'Iwaizumi et que ce dernier était davantage réceptif, ce qui était une bonne chose. Par contre, Issei lui semblait bien entreprenant lorsqu'ils se changèrent dans le local, passant le bras autour de ses épaules, lui chuchotant des choses bien tendres. Il prenait cette masquarade un peu trop à coeur mais, au fond de lui, il aimait ça.

L'entrainement se déroula sans encombre pour une fois, Oikawa étant bien motivé sans se surmener pour autant et Iwaizumi étant satisfait de le voir ainsi. Matsukawa et Hanamaki les surveillaient discrètement dans le local avant de sortir une fois avoir mis leurs uniformes, les laissant ainsi seuls vu que ceux-ci étaient toujours les derniers à quitter la pièce.

Hajime termina de ranger ces affaires, pensant que des choses bien étranges se passaient en ce moment. Que Matsukawa et Hanamaki sortent ensemble ne le gênait pas, tant qu'ils étaient heureux, cela lui suffisait. Par contre, que Tooru fut aussi gentil avec lui...Il fallait qu'ils eurent une discussion : "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Oikawa? Tu n'es pas aussi...euh sympa d'habitude."

Cela lui faisait bizarre de ne pas entendre ses railleries et il avait cru avoir une attaque lorsqu'il avait entendu ses encouragements lors du tournoi de bras de fer de ce midi.

Bien entendu, le capitaine savait de quoi il voulait parler. Il avait décidé de davantage montrer ses bons cotés depuis qu'il avait vu Mattsun et Makki ensemble, en partie parce qu'il les enviait mais aussi parce que cela l'avait motivé à faire la déclaration qu'il allait dire maintenant : "Seulement que tu deviennes mon petit ami, Iwa-chan, lui murmura-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Hajime avait un petit complexe concernant sa taille. Cela l'énervait que son ami d'enfance fut plus grand que lui mais là, en sentant son corps pressé contre le sien, il trouvait ce contact bien agréable. Par contre, le fait que Tooru veuille sortir avec lui le rendit méfiant : "Est-ce encore un de tes petits jeux?

\- Je suis sérieux, Iwa-chan." C'était ce que disaient ses prunelles couleur chocolat qui le regardaient avec une intensité peu commune, exprimant une supplication muette. Le vice-capitaine eut un petit sourire. Tooru restait toujours cet enfant plein d'insécurités au fond et il se demandait ce qu'il ferait sans lui. "Ok, répondit-il d'un ton résigné, mais reste toi-même. Je préfère le Shittykawa qui m'énerve, cela te correspond mieux.

\- Ce n'est pas cool, Iwa-chan, s'offusqua légèrement Tooru en faisant la moue, mais j'avoue que ça me manque un peu quand tu me rabroues."

Hajime lui picora ensuite amourement les lèvres avant d'aventurer une main sous la chemise légèrement entrouverte du plus grand, commençant à le déshabiller. Ils ne quitteraient pas le local tout de suite.

Hanamaki s'assit sur le lit de Matsukawa, ce dernier l'ayant invité chez lui comme pratiquement tous les soirs d'entrainement. Il aimait l'atmosphère qui se dégageait dans sa chambre, toujours sereine avec son tatami, ses étagères où son ami rangeait ses livres et son modeste bureau.

Il espérait que cela se passe bien pour Oikawa et Iwaizumi. "Tu t'inquiète trop, lui déclara Matsukawa en s'asseyant à coté de lui, un verre de jus de fruits à la main, tiens.

\- Merci, fit Takahiro en prenant le verre, c'est juste que j'ai peur que cela se passe mal. Tu les connais aussi bien que moi, ça peut aussi bien passer que casser avec eux.

\- Tout ira bien, le rassura Issei en s'allongeant, et puis s'il y a un problème, on aura qu'à coller les morceaux."

Hanamaki soupira. Matsukawa agissait souvent avec désinvolture même si cela ne l'empêchzit pas de faire preuve d'une grande vivacité d'esprit. Il appréciait ce contraste néanmoins. Un bras l'attira sur le lit dès qu'il eut posé son verre. "Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais Matsukammmm!"

Takahiro se rendit compte que non seulement Issei l'avait plaqué au-dessus de lui mais en plus avait capturé ses lèvres, les dévorant doucement, caressant son dos avant de descendre plus bas, agrippant ses hanches pour davantage le sentir contre lui.

Hanamaki se laissa aller en soupirant de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit la langue du nouraud taquiner ses lèvres. C'était vraiment bon mais ils devaient arrêter. "Attends Matsukawa, fit Hanamaki en rompant le baiser, on avait bien dit qu'on faisait semblant de sortir ensemble, non?

\- Et si je veux qu'on le fasse vraiment?, s'enquit Issei en lui caressant la joue, cela fait trop longtemps que je voulais te montrer ce que je ressentais pour toi et cette masquarade avait été l'occasion parfaite, il se rembrunit légèrement, à moins que tu ne le souhaites pas."

Pour Takahiro, la réponse était évidente. Issei et lui avaient toujours été ensemble depuis la seconde, on pouvait même dire qu'ils étaient inséparables et c'est vrai qu'au fond de lui, il avait trouvé ça naturel ce rapprochement simulé. "D'accord, Issei, murmura-t-il en s'emparant des lèvres du plus grand.

Matsukawa le retourna sur le lit, le mettant ainsi sur le dos et rompit le baiser en parsement le cou de petits baisers avant de dénouer la cravate de son uniforme et de déboutonner ma chemise pour caresser davantage le torse offert de ses doigts et...Le téléphone de Hanamaki vibra. "Ça doit être Oikawa, déclara Takahiro en repoussant doucement son nouveau petit ami pour se lever.

Matsukawa le regarda sortir son téléphone portable puis lui adresser un sourire après avoir lu son message. "Apparemment, ça s'est bien passé pour eux deux. Oikawa nous remercie.

\- Ce devrait plutôt être moi qui les remercie, fit Issei avant de lui rendre un sourire plein de sous-entendus, on continue?"

Takahiro enleva sa chemise puis s'approcha de lui en se mettant à califourchon sur les genoux du plus grand. "Allons-y." Le sourire d'Issei s'élargit lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres douces et chaudes caresser les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent et décidèrent ensuite d'exprimer leurs sentiments avec leurs corps.


End file.
